Le Loup Blanc
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: L'Homme de la Lune fait appel aux Gardiens et Elsa pour une mission assez particulière. Sorte de suite à Ma seule chanson d'Amour!
1. Des années auparavant

Le loup blanc

Source : Frozen + Rises of gardians

Genre: Surnaturel + Romance

Couple: A votre avis?

Disclaimers: Les personnages de Frozen et Les 5 légendes ne m'appartiennent pas! Sauf le loup et les autres personnages qui apparaitront sont à moi!

Résumé: L'Homme de la Lune fait appel aux Gardiens et Elsa pour une mission assez particulière. Sorte de suite à « Ma seule chanson d'Amour »!

Chapitre : Des années auparavant

Lorsqu'Elsa ouvrit les yeux ce matin, elle sut que la journée serait particulière. Quittant le lit en silence dans lequel elle trouve, elle regarda amoureusement son mari qui dort encore. S'habillant sans bruits, coiffant ses cheveux blonds platine sans les tresser, elle quitta la chambre sans que la porte n'émette un seul son.

-Quel calme. sourit-elle en refermant la porte.

En effet, il est encore si tôt qu'aucuns elfes, ni Yétis ne sont encore debout. Se dirigeant vers la salle du Globe l'ancienne Reine d'Arendelle se souvient de la rencontre avec les premiers Gardiens, 200 ans plus tard après que l'Homme de la Lune ait fait d'elle un Esprit, le deuxième, de l'Hiver.

Si Fée fut enchantée de n'être plus la seule femme du groupe, Sable et Nord les avaient accueillis avec chaleur Jack et elle tandis que Bunny l'avait regardé d'un regard noir, persuadé qu'elle chercherait à l'embêter d'une manière ou d'une autre.

La surprise fut de taille pour le lapin géant quand il réalisa qu'Elsa se montrait fort aimable avec lui et les autres. Même les enfants l'adorent, bien qu'elle refuse de dire qu'elle est son titre complet en tant que Gardien.

-S'ils savaient, ils me détesteraient sûrement. murmura-t-elle en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

Lorsque Jack et Elsa avaient aidés Nord, Fée, Sable et Bunny à combattre et vaincre Pich, ils étaient devenus Gardiens peu de temps après. Le Couple de l'Hiver avaient été si heureux qu'ils s'étaient embrassés devant les autres gardiens qui ignoraient que Jack et Elsa était mari et femme depuis 194 ans. Comme ils furent heureux d'entendre le jeune Jamie Bennet (lorsqu'ils combattaient Pich avec les autres Gardiens) qu'il croyait en eux!

Arrivée près du Globe, Elsa sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine en regardant les nombreux points lumineux.

_Deux cent ans que j'ai quitté Arendelle pour ma vie d'Esprit._ songea-t-elle. _Je_ _suis_ _la_ _Femme de l'Hiver. Tout comme Jack, je sais faire tomber la neige, faire apparaître du givre et du gel. Mais je ne suis pas l'Esprit de l'Amusement, je suis celui du Doux Sommeil._

-Ah, Elsa!

Se détournant du Globe, l'ancienne Reine vit Nord se diriger vers elle avec aux lèvres un immense sourire.

-Bonjour Nord. lui sourit-elle doucement. Comment allez-vous?

L'ancienne Reine n'avait pas perdu ses manières de Princesse. Elle fit une profonde révérence au Père Noël qui lui répondit qu'il allait bien, qu'il pensait être le seul debout en ce début de matinée.

-Et toi, Elsa? lui demanda Nord en lui remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille gauche. Comment vas-tu?

-Je vais bien. sourit l'ancienne Reine des Neiges. Jack dort encore, je l'ai laissé se reposer.

Cela ne fait que 3 ans que le Couple de l'Hiver (comme sont surnommés Jack et Elsa par Fée) est Gardien. Avant d'être vus par le jeune Bennet, Jack et Elsa avaient souffert de ne pas obtenir de réponses à leurs nombreuses questions de la part de l'Homme de la Lune.

Bien souvent l'ancienne Reine repense à son passé, se demandant si Anna avait su devenir une bonne Reine. Jack lui avait bien proposé d'aller de temps en temps à Arendelle, mais Elsa avait longuement refusé. Jusqu'au jour où Jack lui avait apprit que sa sœur était mourante.

Inquiète, Elsa avait demandé à son mari de l'accompagner. Le Couple de l'Hiver s'était rendu à Arendelle où il était entré à l'intérieur du Palais Royal, se dirigeant vers la chambre du Roi et de la Reine. Elsa crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter en reconnaissant sa petite sœur en la personne d'une vieille femme âgée d'une nonantaine années, sa chevelure autrefois flamboyante étant devenue argentée au fils des années.

-Anna…avait murmuré la jeune femme maîtrisant la glace, incrédule.

Jack était un peu jaloux de sa femme car si Elsa avait su conserver les souvenirs de son ancienne vie en devenant une Immortelle (puis un Gardien), lui avait du attendre pour récupérer les siens.

La vieille femme était seule dans la pièce, Jack apprit à sa femme qu'il avait surprit la conversation des médecins: La Reine Anna n'avait plus qu'une ou deux heures à vivre.

Elsa tomba à genoux tellement la nouvelle lui fit mal au cœur. Alors que sa main voulut prendre celle de sa sœur, la vieille Reine ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

-El…sa? l'appela, faiblement, Anna.

Doucement, délicatement, Elsa prit la main de sa sœur entre les siennes.

-Je suis là, Anna. lui répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Malgré elle, Elsa sut que sa voix a tremblé. Après tout cela fait de nombreuses années qu'elle n'a pas revu sa petite sœur. Tournant faiblement de la tête vers la voix Anna sourit en voyant sa grande sœur.

_Aussi belle qu'autrefois…_pensa-t-elle en la regardant.

Se sentant de trop, Jack en profita pour regarder les nombreuses photos présentes dans la chambre.

Voyant Anna lui sourire, signe qu'elle la voit et qu'elle l'entend, Elsa retira doucement sa main gauche pour caresser tendrement le visage de sa sœur.

-Septante-cinq ans sont passés…murmura Elsa, le cœur lourd, les yeux piquant de larmes. Excuse-moi de ne pas être venue plus tôt.

Anna secoua légèrement de la tête sans que son sourire ne quitte ses lèvres.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu avais beaucoup de choses à faire en tant que Esprit de l'Hiver, n'est-ce pas?

Jack et Elsa sursautèrent de surprise. Elsa tourna la tête vers son époux, pareil pour Jack. D'ailleurs l'éternel adolescent déposa la photo qu'il tenait en mains pour s'approcher de sa belle-sœur.

-Comment savez-vous que nous sommes des Esprits?

Tournant la tête vers l'époux de sa sœur, Anna lui sourit.

-J'ai beau avoir fêté mes 90 ans, je ne suis pas sénile, Jack Frost.

Jack se sentit rougir. Baissant la tête, il se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

-Pardon, Altesse! s'excusa-t-il. Je ne voulais pas paraître grossier!

Le rire clair d'Anna réchauffa le cœur d'Esla et de Jack. Elsa remarqua un livre sur la table de chevet. Dégageant doucement ses mains de celles de sa cadette, elle prit l'ouvrage en mains, curieuse.

-_**Les légendes par delà le monde.**_ lut-elle le titre. Mais c'était le livre de Mère!

Tournant la tête vers Anna, Elsa remarqua un sourire tendre sur les lèvres de sa sœur.

-Je l'ai lu à mes enfants, ainsi qu'à mon petit-fils. Ils ont adoré.

Mais le sourire d'Anna et sa bonne humeur changèrent lorsqu'une violente quinte de toux la prit. Toussant fortement la vieille femme respira difficilement lorsque Jack et Elsa l'aidèrent à se redresser légèrement.

Lorsque la toux se calma Elsa sentit son cœur se serrer, comprenant que l'heure est proche, qu'Anna n'a plus beaucoup de temps à vivre.

Que dire? Comment exprimer ses regrets, sa peur de perdre sa seule famille? Comme si Anna devinait les craintes de son aînée, elle lui sourit, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

-Pourquoi ces regrets dans ton cœur, grande sœur? J'ai eu une belle vie avec Kristoff. Ne sois pas triste, je resterai toujours dans ton cœur.

Contournant le lit, Jack se mit à genoux, serrant la taille de sa femme de ses bras, collant son torse à son dos, son bâton posé à sa droite. Cependant il ne brisa pas l'union des mains des deux sœurs. Au prix d'un gros effort Anna rouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur le Couple de l'Hiver où brille un océan de tendresse et d'amour fraternel à l'état pur.

-Soyez heureux, ton bonheur est l'unique chose que je te souhaite.

Doucement, Anna ferma les yeux, rendant son souffle à Dieu après avoir murmuré un léger au revoir plein de douceur.

D'effroi l'ancienne Reine d'Arendelle sentit ses larmes lui piquer les yeux en comprenant que le cœur de sa sœur vient de cesser de battre. Doucement, elle déposa un ultime baiser sur la main de sa cadette puis la reposa sur le lit.

Se relevant, le cœur lourd, elle courut, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, traversant sans les voir les médecins, les domestiques et même l'un des petits-enfants d'Anna.

Dans la chambre, Jack n'avait pas bougé.

-Elsa…murmura-t-il, le cœur déchiré de savoir sa femme malheureuse.

_J'aurais du me taire._ se sermonna-t-il dans son for intérieur. _Mais je suis persuadé qu'Elsa m'en aurait voulu si je lui aurais caché la nouvelle._

Se relevant, il prit son bâton en main, salua une dernière fois sa défunte belle-sœur puis il quitta le palais, sachant très bien qu'Elsa souhaite être seule. Qu'elle reviendra d'elle-même au Pôle Nord le temps qu'il faudra.

Sans le savoir Elsa avait prit le chemin de son palais de glace qui, étrangement, n'avait pas fondu depuis sa mort, 75 ans auparavant. Tombant à genoux après avoir passer l'entrée, l'ancienne Reine éclata en sanglots, remerciant néanmoins son mari de ne pas l'avoir suivie.

-Anna…murmura-t-elle. Oh, Anna…

Elsa était restée trois mois, elle avait assisté à l'enterrement de sa sœur, les cheveux au vent. Sur la pierre tombale elle avait pu lire que Kristoff était mort 20 ans plutôt. Sur la pierre tombale de gauche était inscrit son prénom, mais ce n'était pas elle car son nom se trouvait sur la pierre tombale de droite de celle de Kristoff.

Bien que la douleur d'avoir perdu Anna soit toujours aussi grande, la curiosité l'emporta.

« Ici repose Son Altesse Royale la Princesse Elsa d'Arendelle

Née et décédée au Palais Royal.

Première fille du Roi Kristoff et de la Reine Anna

8 ans. »

Le cœur lourd de chagrin, Elsa le sentit se serrer de tristesse en comprenant que son beau-frère et Anna avaient perdu l'un de leurs enfants.

_8 ans…_pensa-t-elle, tristement, de nouvelles larmes roulant sur ses joues. _C'est beaucoup trop jeune pour mourir. Comme tu as du souffrir, ma chère sœur…_

La tombe à la droite de la petite Elsa eut l'honneur de porter intérêt à l'ancienne Reine.

« Ici repose Son Altesse Royal le Princesse Axel d'Arendelle.

Né au Palais Royal et décédé en mer.

Fils unique du couple Royal.

68 ans. »

En bas se trouve une autre inscription qu'Elsa n'eut aucun mal à lire.

« Ici repose Son Altesse Royal la Princesse Elena d'Arendelle, née Princesse des Iles Chaudes.

Orpheline de naissance, originaire de la classe moyenne.

Belle-fille du couple Royal.

68 ans. »

_Au moins, tu avais un fils sur lequel tu pouvais donner tout ton amour de mère._ sourit Elsa en imaginant sa sœur câlinant son fils.

-Tu peux compter sur moi, Grand-mère, je ferai tout mon possible pour être un bon Roi. chuchota une voix d'homme à la droite d'Elsa.

Se retournant Elsa vit un magnifique homme d'une quarantaine d'années tenant dans un paquet de linges rose pâle. L'homme a le regard marron de Kristoff où elle lut beaucoup de tristesse et des cheveux noirs corbeau coupés courts.

-Comme tu peux compter sur moi pour trouver une loi qui permettra à Sofia ou à ses descendants de régner si elle devait avoir hérité des pouvoirs de Tante Elsa. reprit-il la parole.

Le cœur d'Elsa cessa de battre quelques secondes avant de reprendre un rythme plus rapide. Anna voulait que sa descendante puisse devenir Roi ou Reine d'Arendelle si l'un des enfants des générations futures hérite de ses pouvoirs!

L'homme se signa, s'inclinant devant la tombe de son aïeule, des larmes roulant sur ses joues imberbes. Elsa se sentit un peu mieux, malgré sa peine elle sut que son petit-neveu tiendrait parole.

RETOUR AU PRESENT, 225 ans plus tard

Les quelques fois où Elsa et les Gardiens n'avaient pas de missions la femme de Jack était pensive. Elle se demandait ce que devenait son ancien royaume, se demandant qui était devenu le nouveau souverain après son petit-neveu.

Nord avait bien vu qu'Elsa s'était perdue dans ses pensées. Jack avait expliqué aux autres Gardiens en revenant au Pôle Nord que sa femme serait absente un certain temps pour faire son deuil car elle venait de perdre sa petite sœur.

Lorsqu'elle était revenue, un sourire étirait ses lèvres, malgré la faible lueur de tristesse brillant dans son regard révélait à elle seule que l'ancienne Reine des Neiges souffrait encore. Pour lui changer les idées Jack l'avait amené à Tokyo pour amuser les enfants impatients de voir les premières neiges tomber.

Pensive, Elsa retourna près de l'immense Globe, posant tendrement sa main dessus.

-Je n'oublie pas que je suis un Gardien. Mais je pense que jamais je ne comprendrai le comportement de l'Homme de la Lune. murmura-t-elle.

***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis la publication de « Ma seule chanson d'Amour »! Vous pouvez la considérez comme une suite ! En espérant que l'histoire vous a plu, si c'est possible, n'oubliez pas les rewiens, s'il vous plait!***


	2. Mission

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je vous remercie du fond du cœur d'avoir lu et commenté le premier chapitre de « Le loup blanc »! Voici le deuxième chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous comblera!***

***PS: Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question « D'où lui est venue l'idée de faire une fic avec un loup blanc? » La réponse est fort simple = Regardez ce clip-vidéo**** "****Frozen: Ярость Эльзы 4 | Путь Любви " qui, à mes yeux, est un magnifique clip!***

***Bien sûr, je ne reprends pas l'histoire du clip puisque j'ai la mienne, mais je trouvais intéressant d'imaginer que l'un des descendants d'Anna et de son mari aurait des pouvoirs supérieurs à ceux de sa grand-tante Elsa!***

Chapitre 2: Mission

Nord ne comprit pas les paroles de la jeune femme maîtrisant le froid et la neige avec aisance. Soudain, deux bras entourèrent la taille de la jeune femme qui reconnut l'étreinte de son garnement de mari.

-Bonjour, ma Reine d'Amour. murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille d'une voix encore endormie.

Elsa sourit, se retourna pour faire face aux saphirs que sont les yeux de son mari qui reste un éternel adolescent malgré les siècles écoulés. Tendrement, elle passa ses bras derrière le cou de Jack qui sourit, l'œil pétillant de fatigue et d'Amour.

Se sentant de trop, Nord retourna à son atelier, laissant le Couple de l'Hiver seul qui en profita pour s'embrasser. Mais Jack n'est pas idiot, il sent que sa femme ne va pas bien.

Mettant fin au baiser, il la regarda droit dans les yeux, cherchant dans son regard de glace ce qui tourmente le cœur d'Elsa, mais cette dernière ferma les yeux, se blottissant contre le torse de son époux. L'Esprit de l'Hiver et de l'Amusement voulut parler, demander à sa femme ce qui ne va pas, mais l'ancienne Reine le devança.

-Pourquoi l'Homme de la Lune nous refuse-t-il d'avoir un bébé, Jack? demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Si Jack s'était attendu à attendre tout et n'importe quoi, la question de sa femme le surprit au plus au point! Un bébé? Il sait comment naissent les enfants et quel est le moyen pour en créer un dans le ventre d'une femme.

_Ai-je raté les signes annonciateurs d'une dépression? _s'inquiéta l'Esprit de l'Amusement et de l'Hiver.

Sentant les épaules de sa femme trembler par des sanglots silencieux, il revient sur Terre, la serrant le plus fort qu'il put.

-Je ne sais pas, trésor. répondit-il néanmoins.

Durant combien de temps le Couple de l'Hiver resta-t-il enlacé? Jack ne sut pas donné de réponses, mais il fit de son mieux pour consoler sa Reine. Lorsque les pleurs d'Elsa se turent, elle releva la tête vers son époux où elle lut dans ses yeux la lueur d'Amour. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour remercier son mari, elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant le rayon de lune se poser sur le sol, faisant apparaître l'immense cristal dont l'Homme de la Lune se sert pour transmettre aux Gardiens leurs missions.

-Jack…murmura-t-elle. Le cristal…

Curieux, Jack tourna la tête pour voir, en effet, le cristal s'élever avec majesté dans la pièce. Il quitta les bras de sa femme pour avertir Nord. Une fois seule Elsa s'avança vers le cristal toujours aussi émerveillée et effrayée comme la première fois.

Elle n'entendit pas les pas de Nord, écoutant avec attention les paroles de l'Homme de la Lune résonner dans sa tête. La Reine des Neiges (connue par son surnom dans le monde entier) n'en crut pas ses oreilles...Elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir de bonheur en comprenant que l'Homme de la Lune ne blague pas, que c'est bien sérieux!

Se retournant elle vit Jack et Nord lui sourire, ayant entendus les paroles de l'être lunaire, partageant sa joie. Jack courut vers sa femme, la prenant dans ses bras, la faisant tournoyer dans les airs, Elsa ria de bonheur. Nord sourit un peu plus avant d'éclater, lui aussi, de rire en voyant la Reine des Neiges rire, les yeux pétillants d'un bonheur sans fond.

Mais leur joie sera courte lorsqu'ils se rendront à Arendelle car l'Homme de la Lune n'a pas tout dit.

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce 2****ème**** chapitre de « Le loup blanc »! N'oubliez pas les rewiens, s'il vous plait!***


	3. Prince triste

***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Je vous remercie d'avoir commenté le 2****ème**** chapitre, voici le troisième où je vous propose de découvrir qui est le nouveau souverain d'Arendelle! En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture!***

Chapitre 3: Prince triste

Arendelle, Palais Royal

Quelque part à l'intérieur du château, dans une chambre plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale une silhouette regarde un tableau où un couple pose fièrement: Les défunts souverains d'Arendelle, ses parents. Un soupire franchit ses lèvres.

_300 ans sont passés depuis la mort de la Reine Anna._ songe-t-elle. _Cette Reine dont je suis l'arrière-petit-fils°. Unique héritier à avoir les mêmes pouvoirs._

Se dirigeant vers la porte, la silhouette quitte la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Une fois sortie de la pièce, la silhouette s'avance vers une fenêtre où en écartant légèrement le rideau elle constate qu'il fait encore nuit.

_Dans moins de 18 heures, je serai Roi. Dans 18 heures le peuple sera qui je suis vraiment._

-Cache tes pouvoirs, n'en parle pas. murmure-t-elle. Et le monde survivra.

-Prince Yahiko°? entend-elle son nom.

Se détournant de la fenêtre tout en laissant le rideau reprendre sa place, l'appelé tourne la tête vers la voix qui vient de l'appeler. Grâce sa vue nocturne, il voit son interlocuteur.

Il ne s'agit pas d'un homme ou d'un enfant, mais d'un bonhomme de neige. Son nom? Olaf. He oui, le cher petit bonhomme de neige amoureux de l'été n'a jamais fondu, il connaît le château dans ses moindres recoins, ayant assisté à la naissance et la mort des différents monarques depuis la mort d'Anna et de Kristoff 300 ans auparavant.

Les enfants royaux l'adoraient, les Rois et les Reines pouvaient compter sur lui pour retrouver le sourire. Il est le confident à toutes les peines, souffrances, inquiétudes des habitants du Palais.

-Bonsoir Olaf. sourit le Prince d'un sourire triste.

Avec ses parents, Olaf est l'unique personne à être au courant des pouvoirs et de la vision spéciale du jeune Prince. Agé de 21 ans, Yahiko ne s'est jamais marié. Il sait les rumeurs qui courent sur lui comme quoi il est quelqu'un de distant au cœur de glace, qu'il est incapable d'aimer.

_Les gens sont plus enclins à croire des rumeurs qu'à chercher la vérité. Je ne peux leur en vouloir, depuis que je suis enfant, je cache qui je suis vraiment. _pense le Prince Héritier.

-Olaf, demain est un jour spécial. prit-il la parole en mettant un genou à terre, ses mains posées sur les épaules de neiges d'Olaf.

-Oui, tu seras Roi! sourit le bonhomme de neige, très content comme un enfant.

-Roi…répète tristement le jeune homme. Mais pas pour longtemps. Mon secret se découvrira bien assez tôt.

Se relevant le Prince Yahiko laisse Olaf perdu dans ses pensées. Le futur Roi quitte sa chambre pour ensuite se diriger vers les escaliers menant au grenier où il monte sur le toit, dans un parfait équilibre il regarde l'horizon, imaginant son peuple entrain de dormir paisiblement.

Soudain, une trainée dorée attire l'attention du jeune Prince qui fronce des sourcils sans quitter la trainée des yeux.

_Je vois un homme…de sable?_

L'autre particularité de la vue du Prince Yahiko en plus de voir dans le noir, il est capable de voir à plus de 10 kilomètres devant lui. Fouillant dans sa mémoire, il se souvient des contes que sa mère lui racontait quand il était petit garçon.

Son préféré était celui des Six Légendes avec Nord, Bunny, Fée, Sable, Jack et Elsa Frost. D'ailleurs il avait fait remarquer à sa mère que la Reine des Neiges ressemble beaucoup à la Reine d'Une Heure.

_Même s'il s'agit du véritable Sable, comment pourrais-je communiquer avec lui?_

Levant la tête vers le ciel, le jeune Prince vit que la lune est cachée par les nuages. _Demain, la lune sera pleine et pendant 29 jours, je ne serai plus Humain. Si je disparais maintenant, Elias pourra devenir Président en obtenant plusieurs voix. Les temps changent, la Royauté n'est qu'un mot du passé qui disparaitra avec moi._

Pôle Nord, à la salle du Globe:

Nord avait appelé Bunny et Fée afin de les prévenir de la mission que l'Homme de la Lune vient de leur confier. Si Fée est ravie, Bunny est sceptique.

-Quelque chose te tracasse, Bunny? lui demande Elsa en ayant remarqué le silence inhabituel du Lapin de Pâques.

-Il y a un truc que j'arrive pas à piéger. répond le lapin géant. T'as été Reine lors de ta vie humaine, ça j'ai compris, mais ce que je comprends pas est comment l'un des descendants de ta sœur se cache des autres enfants.

-Se cacher des autres enfants? répète la grande sœur d'Anna, surprise.

-Ouais. acquiesce Bunny. Même que j'ai entendu des adultes dirent que c'était une honte d'enfermer un enfant dans sa chambre. C'était il y a 15 ans, je crois.

-Dites, vous savez où est Sable? fit remarqué Jack. C'est le seul qui n'a pas répondu à l'appel.

En effet, le petit bonhomme de sable était en retard. Lui est-il arrivé quelque chose? Est-ce que Pich a sut s'échapper? Alors que Nord allait déclarer qu'ils partiraient tous à la recherche du Maître des Rêves, ce dernier arrive à bord de son avion en sable.

-Sable! crient, soulagées, Elsa et Fée en courant vers l'endroit où le petit homme a posé son avion.

Le Maître des Rêves sourit à ses amis, expliquant le pourquoi de son retard par de nombreux signes au-dessus de sa tête.

-Oh, ainsi tu as rencontré un jeune homme qui t'a vu? traduit Nord, étonné.

Sable acquiesce vivement de la tête, rajoutant d'autres symboles.

-Tu dis qu'il était triste, que vous avez parlé ce qui explique ton retard. sourit le Père Noël. A-t-il compris ce que tu disais?

De nouveau, le Maître des Rêves acquiesce puis il fit apparaître une silhouette masculine aux traits fins, presque féminins, à la longue chevelure. La silhouette est assisse sur le Globe, tenants en mains une couronne.

-Un Prince? hésite Elsa. Ce jeune homme est le Prince héritier d'Arendelle?

Sable sourit, approuvant les paroles de la femme de Jack. En un petit mouvement de la main la silhouette disparait. Tel un des boomerang de Bunny les paroles de l'Homme de la Lune résonnent de nouveau aux oreilles de la Reine des Neiges.

« Sauvez le Loup Blanc d'Arendelle. »

°Enfant de l'eau

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le 3ème chapitre de l'histoire, en espérant qu'il vous plaira! Comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas les rewiens, merci bien!***


	4. Court, Roi des Neiges, court!

Chère Miss Egypte, voici les réponses à tes questions:

1) Olaf me fait trop rire, je n'ai pas voulu qu'il disparaisse, voilà pourquoi il est toujours là!

2) Le petit-fils d'Anna et de Kristof n'est pas le grand-père de Yahiko puisque ce dernier est né au 19ème siècle et que dans l'histoire nous sommes en 2015! Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'il est l'arrière-grand-père maternel de Yahiko…

3) Oui, Olaf connaît l'existence des pouvoirs de Yahiko car depuis le temps (300 ans tout de même) qu'il vit au château, ça serait le comble qu'il ne le sache pas! Malin, comme il est d'ailleurs…

4) Sofia était l'arrière-petite-fille d'Anna et de Kristof! Le petit-fils de ces derniers n'a pas su trouver de solutions à cet épineux problème puisque sa fille et ses petits-enfants n'ont jamais manifestés un quelconque pouvoir de glace!

5) Tu as vu juste, mais Yahiko est MEGA différent de Remus Lupin dans Harry Potter! Car si Remus Lupin ne sait pas se contrôler une fois transformé, Yahiko est parfaitement lucide!

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le 4****ème**** chapitre que vous attendez avec grande impatience! Je tiens à vous prévenir que la chanson que vous chanterez un peu plus bas est connue dans le film « La Reine des Neiges » puisque c'est Elsa qui la chantait! Mais contrairement à celle d'Elsa, j'ai du modifié quelques paroles, j'espère que ça reste chantable (comprenez par là, que j'espère que vous aurez facile à la chanter)! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une chouette lecture!***

Chapitre 4 : Court, Roi des Neiges, court!

En ce jour si craint par Yahiko les domestiques préparent la cérémonie qui aura lieu à 18 heures tapantes au cœur de la petite chapelle où la Reine Anna était devenue Reine 300 ans auparavant. Il est 6 heures du matin, mais ces hommes et ces femmes chantent, le cœur emplis de joie. Même les gens du peuple ont hâte de voir le résultat des années sur leur petit Prince…

Le cœur tremblant Yahiko se lève, s'habille, se coiffe pour ensuite déjeuner dans la si grande salle à manger où les tableaux de ses ancêtres semblent le juger, le critiquer. Sauf 3: Les défunts Souverains Anna et Kristoff et leur fille la Petite Princesse Elsa. Tout en déjeunant et écoutant ses ministres avec la plus grande attention, Yahiko se force au calme, il ne tient pas à ce que l'un de ses secrets soit découverts.

_Je suis ridicule. _ricane-t-il, amer, de lui-même en son fort intérieur. _Dans moins de 10 heures, tout le monde saura le monstre que je suis en réalité…_

Vêtu de ses beaux habits, ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés en un chignon haut où une longue et fine mèche rebelle lui tombe entre les deux yeux, Yahiko sent son cœur trembler un peu plus à chaque secondes qui s'écoule.

Lorsque l'heure H sonne, Yahiko sort de sa chambre. Majestueux, le port de tête altier, les gestes emplis de grâce, le visage faussement serein, il se dirige vers la chapelle où tous ses ancêtres sont devenus Rois avant lui.

Son cœur tambourine tellement fort entre ses côtes qu'il n'entend pas les paroles du prêtre, mais sent le métal froid de l'or de la couronne contre son front. Se redressant il se saisit le sceptre royal et l'autre objet dont le nom lui échappe toujours. Se retournant, il fait face à l'assemblée et aux caméras.

-Moi, Yahiko, fils des défunts souverains Agata et Nachi, jure de régner avec justice, clairvoyance et amour afin de protéger le pays et le peuple. prit-il la parole d'une voix forte afin de se faire entendre par tous.

L'assemblée du peuple et les journalistes applaudissent, criant des « Vive le Roi! » en chœur. Un petit sourire timide fleurit sur les lèvres du nouveau Roi d'Arendelle.

-Qu'il est beau…soupire une voix de femme.

Pour le reste du peuple qui n'a pas su entrer dans la chapelle, un gigantesque écran de télévision a été installé au milieu de la place aux Marchés afin que tous puisse voir la cérémonie. Malgré la présence de lampadaires, la nuit est belle et bien présente, de même que la lune qui est pleine.

-M'ouais, mais trop androgyne à mon goût. reconnaît, grognon, une voix d'homme.

-Il a grandi depuis sa dernière lettre. Murmure une deuxième voix d'homme avec un fort accent russe.

Les Gardiens étaient arrivés très tôt au matin grâce aux tunnels de Bunny car si Nord avait voulu utiliser son char, les autres Gardiens (sauf Jack qui voulait revoir la tête que fait son ami lapin quand il est à bord du traineau) lui avaient expliqué que les enfants risquaient de le voir. Elsa avait cru rêver en découvrant son pays métamorphosé suite aux siècles écoulés.

Exceptés Bunny et Sable, pour les autres Gardiens ce fut une surprise de taille de découvrir le jeune Roi d'Arendelle en la personne d'un jeune homme au regard onyx en amandes, au visage fin (assez féminin selon le point de vue de Bunny et Jack) et à la chevelure aussi blanche que celle de l'Esprit de l'Hiver !

-Métis. avait simplement répondu Bunny aux questions de ses amis.

Elsa ressentit la peur du jeune Roi, ses craintes silencieuses. _Il cache quelque ch…_

-La glace ! s'écrie-t-elle, stupéfaite. Il maîtrise la glace !

En effet, Elsa ne se trompe pas. En regardant attentivement les mains du jeune Roi les autres Gardiens remarquèrent que du givre se répand sur les objets que le Roi Yahiko tient en mains.

-Ça alors…fut le seul mot que prononcèrent les autres Gardiens, même Jack.

Alors que le jeune Roi répond aux nombreuses questions de plusieurs journalistes, il prit la fuite, laissant derrière lui l'estrade sur laquelle il se tenait debout derrière complètement recouverte de givre, de même que le parquet et le micro !

-Hé ! s'exclame quelqu'un dans la foule. Il s'est passé quoi, là ?!

Seuls les Gardiens ont vu ce qu'il s'est passé. Yahiko répondait aux questions d'un journaliste quand était venue LA question qu'il craignait, un jour, d'entendre.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous resté enfermé durant ces 15 dernières années ?

Yahiko avait gardé le silence, ne sachant que dire. Mentir ? Dire la vérité ? Il ne savait pas et l'insistance des autres journalistes à connaître la réponse de leur collègue avait triplé sa peur, ses mains serrées à l'extrême avaient recouvert de givre toute l'estrade.

Courant sans se retournant, sourd aux appels de son peuple, Yahiko n'a pas conscience que les Gardiens le regardent s'enfuir à toutes jambes à une vitesse incroyable même pour un humain.

Le peuple et les Gardiens remarquent très vite que le soleil se cache derrière de gros nuages gris cendre, que le sol se recouvre de glace là où le jeune Roi avait posé le pied. Sifflant de toutes ses forces, le traineau du Père Noël apparut où tout le monde (même Bunny, c'est pour dire) grimpa à bord, voulant rattraper le jeune homme.

Sans s'en rendre compte Yahiko suit le même chemin que la sœur de la Reine Anna. Doucement, la neige se mit à tomber après qu'il ait mit plusieurs kilomètres entre son royaume et lui-même. Faisant face aux montagnes, il se mit à chanter :

Yahiko : **L'hiver s'installe doucement dans la nuit  
La neige est ma…compagne pour la vie.**

Reprenant sa marche, le visage triste, le jeune Roi regarde tout autour de lui la neige tomber avec grâce et légèreté.

Yahiko : **Un royaume de solitude  
Ma place est là pour toujours  
**

_Oui, pour le bien de tous, je dois être seul._ pense-t-il.

Yahiko : **Le Loup qui hurle en moi ne pense plus à demain  
Il est bien trop fort  
J'ai lutté, en vain  
**

Fermant, les yeux, Yahiko se replonge dans ses souvenirs tout en continuant de chanter. Comment peut-il oublier ce jour où il découvrit ses pouvoirs ? Il avait 3 ans et avait été émerveillé. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas à l'époque était que tous le monde au château avaient peur de lui. Les professeurs, les serviteurs et même ses propres parents avaient eu peur de lui !

Yahiko : **Cache tes pouvoirs, garde le secret  
Fais attention et le peuple survivra  
**

Lui qui rêvait d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur avec qui passer ses journées avait entendu ses parents discuter entre eux, s'étant mit d'accord de ne plus avoir d'autres enfants.

-C'est une bonne chose cal si ce deuxième enfant possèdelait les mêmes pouvoirs que Yahiko il nous sela impossible de les cachel tous les deux ! avait-il reconnu la voix de son père grâce à son accent.

-Oui, c'est le mieux à faire. avait approuvé la Reine, sa mère.

Yahiko : **Reste de glace, vide ton cœur **

**De sentiments**

Depuis ce jour, Yahiko avait travaillé dur pour être un Prince parfait, se forçant d'être toujours calme afin que son pouvoir ne se manifeste pas.

Yahiko : **Libéré, délivré  
Je ne me cacherais plus jamais  
**

Mais ce que les anciens souverains ignoraient les douloureuses transformations que subissait leur fils unique les soirs de pleines lunes. Yahiko n'avait rien dit.

Yahiko : **Libéré, délivré  
C'est décidé, je m'en vais  
**

Masquer ses pouvoirs n'était pas chose aisée chez un enfant de trois ans, alors dire à ses parents que presque tous les soirs il devenait un petit loup, il y a un pas de géant à franchir ! Que jamais ne franchit le petit Yahiko…

Yahiko : **Je le sais **

**Mon pouvoir vous effraie**

Ce fut une épreuve de force pour le petit garçon qu'était encore Yahiko, mais il apprit très vite les avantages à se laisser bercer par le chant de la lune lors des transformations. La douleur restait insupportable, malgré les années, mais il était heureux.

Yahiko : **Le froid est pour moi  
La clé de la liberté. **

Il n'avait personne avec qui parler, encore moins confier son secret. Il aimait tendrement ses parents, d'ailleurs le soir de leur mort il avait hurlé de douleur toute la nuit sous sa forme animale.

Yahiko : **Quand on prend de la hauteur  
Tout semble insignifiant  
**

Maintenant qu'il est Roi il n'avait pas su trouver les mots pour dire à son peuple et au reste du monde qu'il était bel et bien le descendant de la Reine d'Une Heure. Mais à cet instant précis, il n'y pense pas.

Yahiko : **La tristesse, l'angoisse et la peur  
M'ont quittée depuis longtemps**

Non, c'est l'esprit et le cœur libres que le jeune Roi fit apparaître sa magie sous forme de petite tornade.

Yahiko : **Je veux voir ce que je peux faire  
De cette magie pleine de mystères  
**

C'est un sourire de pure joie que le nouveau Roi d'Arendelle laisse libre court à son imagination débordante. Sans le moindre effort, il crée un magnifique escalier de glace qui monte vers la Montagne du Nord, surplombant une crevasse de plus de deux mètres de profondeur.

Yahiko : **Le bien, le mal je leur dis tant pis  
Tant pis.  
**

Nulle hésitation ne luit dans le regard du jeune homme métis lorsqu'il pose son pied sur la première marche.

Yahiko : **Libéré, délivré  
Les étoiles me tendent les bras  
**

Montant l'escalier en courant tout en créant plus de marches, le jeune Roi arrive au pied de la montagne sans pour autant s'arrêter de chanter.

Arrivé au pied de la Montagne du Nord, le jeune Roi montre l'étendue et la puissance de ses pouvoirs après 18 années à les masquer.

Yahiko : **Libéré, délivré  
Non, je ne pleure pas  
**

Le nouveau Roi d'Arendelle commence à crée un château de glace sous les yeux ébahis des Gardiens.

Yahiko : **Me voilà !  
Oui, je suis là ! **

**Perdu dans l'hiver…  
**

Si les Gardiens ont suivi le jeune homme, ils sont incapable de réagir ou de penser correctement tellement le spectacle qu'ils ont sous les yeux est incroyable. Voir même féérique…

Yahiko : **Mon pouvoir vient d'la lune**

**Et envahit l'espace!  
**

Les six Gardiens ont le même sursaut en entendant « vient d'la lune » ! Est-ce que Manny aurait offert les mêmes pouvoirs que le Couple de l'Hiver au jeune Roi d'Arandelle ?

Yahiko : **Mon âme s'exprime en dessinant et sculptant dans la glace  
Et mes pensées sont des fleurs de cristal gelées.  
**

Le cœur d'Elsa est serré de tristesse et des larmes roulent sur ses joues sans un bruit en voyant la création du descendant de sa défunte sœur prendre forme, faisant penser au château de Chambord, mais entièrement de glace tout en lui étant différent…

Yahiko : **Je ne reviendrai pas  
Le passé est derrière…moi !  
**

Doucement, le jeune homme lève ses mains vers la couronne qu'il retire, la regardant une demi-seconde pour ensuite la lancer Manny° sait où !**  
**

Yahiko : **Libéré, délivré  
Désormais plus rien ne m'arrête  
**

Les pleurs d'Elsa augmentèrent en forces car ce que fait le jeune Roi sont exactement les choses qu'elle a faite dans le passé, 300 ans plutôt…

_J'ai apporté le malheur aux descendants de ma sœur…_

Yahiko : **Libéré, délivré  
Plus d'Altesse parfaite  
**

Le jeune homme fit un geste pour que ses vêtements changent de couleur :

Du noir qu'étaient ses bottes et sa cape elles sont désormais blanches « tachées » de motifs bleu glacier représentant des flocons de neige tandis que le haut et le pantalon changent de couleur pour devenir bleu glace, eux aussi, « tachés » de motifs sous la forme de flocons de neige, mais blancs.°°

Yahiko : **Je suis là !  
Comme je l'ai rêvé !  
**

Se dirigeant vers le balcon, le jeune Roi libère ses cheveux de la prison où ils étaient maintenus durant toute la journée, les faisant tomber telle une cascade d'encre dans son dos, se stoppant à mi-cuisses.

Yahiko : **Perdu dans l'hiver !  
**

Les mains levées vers le ciel en un signe évident de victoire, le jeune homme crie cette phrase.

Yahiko :** Le froid est pour moi la clé de la liberté**

Les bras le long du corps, le jeune Roi sourit, l'œil luisant de victoire pour ensuite se retourner faisant claquer les portes du balcon derrière lui.

Yahiko Roi d'Arendelle n'est plus, mais Yahiko le Roi des Neiges est né…

°J'ai lu plusieurs fics sur Les 5 Légendes qui surnomment l'Homme de la Lune Manny! Dont, ce n'est pas issu de mon imagination!

°° J'espère que vous avez réussi à visualiser la transformation des vêtements de Yahiko car cette partie-là a été aussi dure à écrire!

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je vous remercie de votre patience pour ce 4****ème**** chapitre qui a été le plus HORRIBLE à écrire car modifier quelques paroles de la chanson et décrire les actions de Yahiko ont été pour moi péniiiiiiiiiiiiiiibles! Sinon, je l'adore mon p'tit Roi, c'est pas ça le problème! Je vous remercie de tout cœur de l'avoir lu, je vous souhaite une agréable soirée/journée et petit rappel : Les rewiens, SVP!***


	5. Hommage

***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Non, ceci n'est pas le 5****ème**** chapitre, mais une chanson que Yahiko a composé en hommage à la Reine d'Une Heure! Non, elle n'existe pas puisque je viens de l'inventer à l'instant!***

Hommage

_**Reine d'Une Heure**_

_**Beauté magnifique**_

_**Reine d'Une Heure**_

_**Ayant caché**_

_**Toute sa vie**_

_**Un si grand secret**_

_**Que toi et moi**_

_**Avons en commun**_

_**Mais Reine d'Une Heure**_

_**Image paisible**_

_**Que le peuple a découvert**_

_**En voulant te donner la chasse**_

_**Mais Reine d'Une Heure**_

_**Dans la mort**_

_**Tu étais encore plus belle**_

_**Que dans ton vivant…**_

***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Comme vous avez pu le constater il n'y avait pas de présence de POV dans ce chapitre car je voulais vous montrer la chanson AVANT d'y mettre un POV qui sera présent dans un prochain chapitre ! J'espère que la chanson vous a plu, je vous souhaite une agréable journée/soirée! PS: N'oubliez pas les rewiens, SPV!***


	6. Chapitre 5: C'est moi

Un gros merci à:

_Enola Clark pour ta visite et ta rewien qui m'ont beaucoup touchée! Comme je te remercie de ta patience car j'avais beaucoup à faire, notamment essayer d'avancer dans mes autres fictions!

_Navirina: Ravie d'apprendre que les chapitres précédents t'ont plu! En espérant que ce 5ème te comblera comme les premiers t'ont comblés...

PS: Le 5ème n'était pas vraiment le 5ème, mais une sorte de « page d'attente »

_Miss Égypte: Voici vos réponses, Altesse du Soleil =

Non, les portraits des autres souverains ne sourient pas.

Non, pas vraiment, car Yahiko a été giflé par sa mère qui l'a traité de monstre lorsqu'il a relâché (malgré lui) un peu de neige et de givre.

Tu as vu juste, sauf sur un petit détail: Manny s'est manifesté lors de la naissance de Yahiko!

Oui, la même chose arrive à mon petit Roi des Neiges comme c'est arrivé pour Elsa car j'avais pas l'imagination pour l'imaginer danser et planter sa cavalière en plein bal!

Malgré toute son énergie, Anna a échoué pour que la populace accepte qu'un jour ou l'autre un de ses descendants hérite des pouvoirs de sa grande sœur défunte!

Pourquoi mon petit Roi souffre lorsqu'il se transforme? Ben...Une transformation n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère, ma chère.

Et pour ta dernière question, je n'ai qu'un mot à dire: BINGO!

***Bonsoir/Bonjour à tous! Ayant raté mon petit pari à moi-même, je vais essayer d'écrire ce chapitre que vous attendez tous avec graaaaaaaannnde impatience! J'espère que je n'aurais pas perdu la main car avec toutes mes fictions suspendues, je ne sais plus où me donner de la tête! En vous remerciant beaucoup! Sur ce, bonne lecture!***

Chapitre 6: C'est moi

-Bon...On fait quoi?

C'est Jack qui vient de parler, encore tout étonné de ce qu'il vient de voir. C'est Nord qui répond, ayant repris ses esprits le premier.

-On va aller le voir, pardi!

-Et on entre comment? lui fait remarquer Bunny. Car tu l'as peut-être loupé, mais ce jeunot a créé un colosse en guise de gardien et, si tu veux mon avis, il n'a pas l'air commode!

Le Lapin de Pâques n'a pas tort. Car peu de temps après la création de son château de glace, Yahiko a créé un géant de glace de trois mètres sous forme humaine.

-Laissez-moi faire. propose Elsa.

-Elsa, non!

Se tournant vers Fée, l'Esprit du Doux Sommeil lui sourit.

-Par le passé, j'avais créé un gardien plus ou moins semblable. Je saurais détourner son attention pendant que vous irez parler avec le descendant de ma sœur.

-Je refuse que tu y ailles! s'oppose, également, Jack.

Se tournant vers son mari, Elsa fronce des sourcils.

-C'est par mon sang que ce jeune homme possède les mêmes pouvoirs que moi. Et puis tu sembles oublier que je suis un Gardien.

-Elsa a raison. traduit les paroles de Sable Bunny. Tu la protèges beaucoup trop, gamin!

-Hé! J'ai bien le droit de vouloir éviter des probl...

Mais Elsa n'entend pas la suite puisque Nord, Sable et Fée lui ont donné leur accord pour s'occuper du géant. Ayant compris le message Vent soulève délicatement la jeune Esprit du traîneau de Nord

Une fois au sol, Elsa s'avance prudemment du géant, mais sans pour autant masquer sa présence.

-Toi, géant! prend-elle la parole. Toi, le gardien de ce château de glace, toi qui a été créé par l'homme qui descend de la Reine Anna, je t'ordonne d...

Un rire ressemblant à s'y méprendre au bruit d'une tempête de neige interrompt l'ancienne Reine d'Arendelle. En levant les yeux, Elsa constate que c'est le géant qui rit!

Au moins a-t-il le mérite de couper court aux éternelles piques entre Bunny et Jack

-Qui es-tu pour m'ordonner quoi que ce soit? fronce des sourcils le géant.

Reprenant contenance, Elsa répond, la tête relevée avec grâce et autorité.

-Je suis l'Esprit de l'Hiver et du Doux Sommeil, ancienne Reine d'Arendelle. Je suis Elsa, la Reine des Neiges!

Le géant semble hausse de surprise ses sourcils, mais l'instant ne dure guère puisqu'il prend un visage songeur. Hésite-t-il?

-Maître Yahiko m'a ordonné de ne laisser entrer personnes, mais si ce que tu dis est juste, tu es la Reine d'Une Heure. Ai-je tort, Esprit?

-Non, c'est bien moi. acquiesce Elsa.

En réalité, la sœur de feu-Anna l'ignore. Mais qu'est-ce un petit mensonge pour essayer de sauver son pays natal et surtout de comprendre qui est le Loup blanc d'Arendelle?

Un hurlement de douleur parvint aux oreilles des Gardiens et du géant, suivi d'une voix très reconnaissable à l'oreille d'Elsa...

Se retournant l'ex-Reine ouvre de grands yeux étonnés car un seul nom lui revint en tête malgré toutes ces années de séparation:

-Olaf?!

Et oui! Il s'agit bien d'Olaf! Qui bien qu'ayant des petites jambes a réussit à suivre Yahiko à distance. Ayant entendu son nom il se retourne et comme sa créatrice il ouvre de grands yeux, ouvre les bras et cours vers elle en criant son nom.

Sous le coup de l'émotion, tombant à genoux, Elsa enlace sa 'créature' tout contre elle, de lourdes larmes roulant sur ses joues.

-Oh, Olaf...

un nouveau hurlement de douleur avertit les Gardiens et Olaf que Yahiko est seul dans son palais de glace où en remontant à l'intérieur du traineau de Nord ils se dirigent vers l'édifice à pleine puissance pour le plus grand malheur de Bunny et la plus grande joie de Jack, Sable et Olaf!

Chuchotant à l'oreille de Fée, Elsa lui promet de tout leur raconter sur la naissance d'Olaf lorsque leur mission sera terminée. Remarquant qu'aucun élément ne se déchaîne pour les chasser les Gardiens se posent sur le toit (après que Bunny ait remis les restes de son petit-déjeuner) et, par quelle magie?, suivent les portes qui s'ouvrent à leur approche, mais méfiants les Gardiens ont sortis leurs armes afin de barrer à toutes attaques surprises...Mais rien ne vient les menacer.

Arrivés à ce qui ressemble à une salle de trône ils ne voient Yahiko nul part, la seule preuve prouvant que le jeune Roi a occupé la pièce sont ce qui reste de ses vêtements en lambeaux.

~Soyez les bienvenus dans notre humble demeure...~ s'entend une voix craintive dans leur tête. ~A toi aussi, Olaf... ~

Tournant la tête vers la voix Olaf et les Gardiens ouvrent de grands yeux d'étonnement car devant eux se tient un majestueux loup blanc, roulé en boule, mais ce qui surprend les Gardien est le tremblement qui parcourt le corps de l'animal car il est tout simplement...terrifié.

-Qui es-tu? demande Jack en reprenant ses esprits, sur ses gardes, son bâton pointé vers l'animal.

-Où se trouve le Roi Yahiko? questionne, inquiète, Fée d'une voix douce.

Levant la tête le quadrupède ouvre les yeux révélant leur couleur aussi claire que la glace. A eux seuls les yeux de l'animal brillent de peur. Touchée par la détresse du magnifique canidé Elsa s'avance, malgré les appels de son mari et de ses amis, et tout doucement s'agenouille, passant une main paisible dans la fourrure blanche de l'animal.

Semblant comprendre qu'Elsa ne l'attaquera pas le loup pose sa tête sur les genoux de la grande sœur de feu-Anna, une grosse larme coulant de son oeil gauche et glissant le long de sa joue.

~C'est moi...~ reprend la voix dans la tête des six Gardiens. ~Yahiko..~

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je stoppe ce chapitre ici car j'ai trop mal à la tête pour écrire davantage après tous ces mois d'absence! La seule excuse que j'ai à vous fournir est que je n'arrivais plus à m'y retrouver avec toutes mes fictions suspendues et que mon imagination avait prit la poudre d'escampette! En vous remerciant de votre fidélité et à très bientôt!***


	7. Chapitre 6: Pitch

***Bonjour/Bonsoir chères lectrices et chers lecteurs! Je m'excuse pour ce looooong silence, mais je n'avais plus l'inspiration pour écrire la suite de ''Loup Blanc'' j'ai préféré suspendre ma fiction plutôt que de la supprimer car elle me tient à beaucoup cœur! **

**Cependant, je dois vous dire que grâce à une auteure géniale sur le fandom d'Harry Potter je sais corriger mes histoires! J'ai pu corrigé certains de mes chapitres comme j'ai modifié le chapitre 5 car en le relisant je me suis rendue compte de la bêtise qu'allait devenir mon histoire! Car comment voulez-vous imaginez DEUX esprits se partageant le même corps? La réponse était IMPOSSIBLE pour moi, alors j'ai préféré changé la fin que je vous invite vivement à voir si jamais!**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et merci d'avoir lu mon petit mot!***

Chapitre 6: Pitch

comprenant que l'animal dans les bras d'Elsa est en réalité le jeune Roi d'Arendelle Nord et les autres Gardiens rangent leurs armes afin de ne pas effrayé plus que nécessaire Yahiko.

-J'ai toujours cru que tes parents t'avaient enfermé à cause de tes pouvoirs! s'exclame Bunny, les sourcils froncés. Comment c'est possible que tu possèdes les mêmes pouvoirs qu'Elsa PLUS la capacité de te transformer?

Sursautant violemment Yahiko se blottit davantage dans les bras de sa tante, effrayé. La femme de Jack se remet à caresser les poils de la tête de son neveu avec la même douceur qui lui est propre, fusillant Bunny pour sa trop grande franchise.

-Ce...n'est pas une capacité.

-Raconte-nous, Yahiko. l'encourage Elsa d'une voix douce.

Regardant chaque Gardien dans les yeux, le quadrupède sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais bravement il les ravale et commence à raconter le premier soir où il a découvert qu'en plus de ses pouvoirs de glace, il sait se transformer.

-C'était la veille de mes 4 ans, un soir de pleine lune. Je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir alors j'ai quitté ma chambre pour la salle de bal où j'aimais discuter avec la Princesse Elsa.

Si les Gardiens semblent surpris, ils gardent le silence afin de ne pas interrompre le jeune Roi qui reprend difficilement la parole:

-Elsa me consolait, inventant des blagues ou des grimaces pour me faire rire, mais alors que nous étions partis dans un de nos nombreux fous-rires, j'ai ressenti une immense douleur au cœur et j'ai perdu connaissance. En me réveillant Elsa m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé et sous quelle apparence je me trouvais. J'ai fondu en larmes car je pressentais que mes parents n'allaient pas aimer, alors Elsa m'a fait jurer de ne jamais leur en parler. J'ai promis...

Un sanglot déchirant échappe à Yahiko, l'empêchant de poursuivre.

-Mais cela n'a pas empêché ses parents de continuer de le maltraiter. se fait entendre une jeune voix.

Levant la tête les six Gardiens voient descendre du plafond une petite fille aux cheveux roux au vent, les yeux bleu-verts, habillée d'une robe digne d'une Princesse.

-Elsa...murmure Yahiko, heureux de la revoir.

-Bonsoir, Yahiko. sourit la petite fille en posant pieds à terre.

Se mettant à courir, elle évite en zigzaguant les esprits et se jette contre son ami, ses bras autour du cou de ce dernier.

-Tu m'as trop manqué! J'ai cru que jamais Many m'autoriserait à revenir te voir!

-Tu connais l'Homme de la Lune?! s'exclame, abasourdi, Jack.

Semblant remarquer leur présence, la petite Elsa rougit fortement.

-Je...hésite-t-elle. Oui.

-Quel esprit es-tu? demande Fée qui a comprit que la fillette ne fait pas parti du monde des humains.

-Je suis Elsa, l'Esprit de l'Enfance. se présente le petit Esprit dans une parfaite révérence. Ou plus exactement de l'Enfance Éternelle.

-L'Enfance Éternelle? répète, abasourdi, Jack en tournant la tête vers Nord. C'est quoi?

Sans que personne ne l'ai vu venir Yahiko se lève d'un bond, poussant de la tête sa tante alors que des chaînes de sables sombres s'enroulent autour de lui, le clouant violemment au sol.

-Yahiko!s'écrient Fée et les deux Elsa.

-Quelle ouïe, Roi d'Arendelle...ricane une voix bien connue des six Gardiens. J'applaudirais presque.

Se retournant Bunny, Fée, Jack, Sable, Elsa et Nord voient sortir de l'ombre une personne qu'ils pensaient être emprisonné sous terre...

-Pitch!

S'inclinant, l'Esprit des Cauchemars redresse la tête, son éternel sourire sadique et cruel aux lèvres. Jack pointe son bâton vers le Croque-Mitaine, Sable fait apparaître ses fouets alors que Bunny, Fée et Nord sortent leurs armes respectives pendant qu'Elsa est prête, en position de défense.

La petite Elsa, quant à elle, court vers son ami, tentant de le libérer du sable noir.

Le combat qui suit est si flou que la petite Elsa n'arrive pas à suivre, Yahiko la protégeant des cauchemars après avoir été libéré de ses entraves, mais ce que les deux amis ignorent est que si les cauchemars apparaissent de plus en plus c'est à cause de la terreur qui habite le cœur du loup blanc.

-Ils sont trop nombreux! s'exclame Jack en envoyant une ravale de vent glacé.

-C'est pas le moment de baisser les bras, Frost! lui répond Bunny.

Alors que la situation semble avantageuse pour le Croque-Mitaine un tremblement de terre secoue le château de glace faisant perdre l'équilibre aux Gardiens et à Pitch...

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je n'arrive pas à trouver de fin, dont je stoppe ce chapitre ici car je tiens à connaître vos avis! Surtout n'hésitez pas à me poser questions et idées, je suis prenante! Sur ce, bonne soirée/journée!***


End file.
